Is it really love?
by SlavetoLokiandSephiroth
Summary: Cloud likes or should I say loves Sephiroth, Sephiroth is in pain and needs comfort and turns to Cloud, Sephiroth says he loves Cloud, but is it true? Can Cloud except it if Sephiroth is just using him? Rated M for later chapters just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud's P.O.V.

"Oh man! I'm so late! Sephiroth is going to kill me! Oh man!" I yelled at myself while running down the hall towards the training room.

"Hey Cloud! Where you off to in such a hurry!?" Zack yelled.

"Sorry man! No time to talk! I'm late!" I yelled as I ran past my friend.

"Late? Late for what!?"

"Training!"

"Oh. Training classes have been cancelled for today Spikey!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say?"

"Classes have been cancelled for today. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal all have a mission today." I pouted.

"What's wrong Spikey? Upset that you won't be seeing the general today?" Zack teased.

"NO!" I blushed when I relized that I hesitated.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, you wanna come hang out with Aerith and I?"

"Nah. I'm going to head back to my room."

"Are you sure? We're going to this bar in the slums where a new girl works...shes from Nibelheim." Zack stated the last part in a teasing manner. I looked up at the word Nibelheim. Zack knew I was originally from Nibelheim and that I knew everyone who lived there.

"What time are you going?"

"Right now. I'm meeting Aerith at the church."

"Okay. I'll go with you, but only to see who moved here." Zack smiled. I figured he already knew who it was and was keeping her name from me. Zack grabbed my arm and all but dragged me out the door. When we got to the church, Aerith was waiting on the steps. When she seen us she got up and pulled a running-tackle-hug on Zack and kissed his cheek. Then she hugged me.

"I'm so glad you came Cloud. You never hang out with us anymore." She hugged me tighter and then kissed my cheek. I sighed and walked slowly behind Aerith and Zack. Aerith would glance behind them to make sure I was still there. I have a bad habit of bailing out. We arrived at the bar at around 10:30pm.

"Seventh Haven? How long has this place been here?" I had never seen the bar before. Maybe it was built during my last mission when Zack and I went to Gongaga to check on the Mako Reactor.

"It was built while we were gone." Just like I thought. Zack smiled and put his arm around me.

"Come on Spikey. You'll love to see who works here."

When we opened the door, music, smoke, and the smell of alcohol hit us in the face. Zack and Aerith dragged me through the sea of smoke and alcoholics until we reached the bar. When I looked up I saw this pretty young girl with long black hair serving beer to a man with short blonde hair, cigarette in his mouth, googles on his forehead, and wearing a white t-shirt with shorts. When she turned around I recognized her immediatly.

"TIFA!!" I yelled.

"Cloud? Is that you? Oh my god it's been years!" Tifa yelled as she hugged me over the bar. I was so happy to see her that I started to cry. I couldn't believe she was here.

"Oh my god! It's been so long sense we've seen each other! I've missed you so much!" She let me go and I could see that she was crying too. She wiped the tears from her eyes and came around the end of the bar.

"Wow you've gotten taller Cloud. I remember when you were a few inches shorter than me." She started laughing when I gave a "Shut up!" look.

"Wow you used to be that short Spikey!" Zack yelled/laughed. I turned away cause I knew I was blushing. Aerith hugged me from behind.

"It's alright Cloud. Don't let it get to you. A lot of girls like guys their height or shorter than them." I smiled. Aerith always knew how to make me smile or make me feel better. If only she knew that it was guys I liked.

"Well I have to get back to work. It was really nice seeing you again Cloud." Tifa gave me another hug before walking back around to the other side of the bar.

"Well I'm going to go home. I'm tired." I said as I started towards the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Alright Spikey." Zack shouted. I waved my hand over my head to let him know that I heard him and walked out into the quite streets of Midgar.

I walked for what seemed like hours before a familar sound echoed above my head. It was getting louder and louder as it approached. I stopped and turned to see a Shinra helicopter flying towards me. I could see a red head flying the helicopter and I knew it had to be Reno. Then it dawned on me. Sephiroth only let Reno fly the helicopter when he goes on missions. As soon as it flew over my head a ran after it. I prayed that it was him. I wanted to see him. I wanted to talk to him. When I finally reached the Shinra Corp. I was out of breath, thristy, and my legs were extremely sore. I went up to the SOLDIER living corridors and headed for Sephiroth's room. When I reached it I could hear noises, like people talking, coming from inside.

(Conversation Cloud is hearing)

"You almost cost us the mission! All you can think of about lately is surpassing me in ranks! If you would've followed us like I told you to this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you didn't act so high and mighty all the time, maybe I wouldn't try as hard to surpass you! Excuse the Hell out of me if I'm tired of living in your shadow!"

"Well maybe it's time you learned to lock away your jealousy Genesis!"

"Wha...jealousy! What about you, huh!? All you ever do is control everything around you! Have you ever thought about sharing some of the weight!? Your only one man Sephiroth! You can't carry the weight of the world forever! I'm going to go help with Angeal! Think about what I said and start looking for a new 1st!"

(Out in th Hallway)

I backed away from the door and hid behind the nearest corner when I heard the door knob turn. I peeked around the corner to see a man with short brown hair and wearing a long crimson coat walking down the hall opposite me. I went back to Sephiroth's door, wondering is I should come back later when the door opened and Sephiroth stood there staring right into my eyes like he was staring into my very soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello to all yaoi fans! This is my second chapter story of yaoi. I only had time to type up the first chapter for you though. I promise to try and get the secong chapter typed up for you tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I've been busy with school and getting ready to go to Animazement in a couple of days. XD I'm so excited. It will be my second time going to a convention. *sighs* Anyway please tell me what you think. I've been trying to improve my yaoi writing skills. Flames are welcome. I enjoy a little criticism every now and then. I await your reviews and I do except sugestions for later chapters or request for future stories. Until chapter 2. so long! ^/-\^


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want?" Sephiroth glared at me with those green cat-like eyes. It was that kind of glare that said "You're going to die!"

"I just wanted to see you. I wanted to ask you about your mission. But now I relize it was a bad idea. I'll just go." I was just about to turn and leave when Sephiroth grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room and locked the door behind us. He pulled me over to the couch and pushed me to sit down. Then he sat down beside me and put his head in his hands.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Sephiroth looked like he was going to break down crying right there and I didn't relize he actually was until he leaned over and laid his head on my shoulder and cried. I couldn't believe what was happening. Sephiroth was clinging to me of all people and crying. I didn't know what to do so did what felt natural to do and wrapped my arms around him and held him against my chest. I could feel his tears soaking through my vest as he clung to me tighter.

"Sir. What happened?" I asked, petting his hair.

"I...Angeal he...It's all my fault." He started crying hard again. I held him tightly and kept repeating "It's okay, shh, calm down, it's okay."

"Sir please. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"Angeal...It's my fault! I let him die! It's all my fault! I should've been protecting him! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Angeal's dead!? How!?"

"We were surrounded by these mutant creatures. I was trying to act like a big shot and went to kill the biggest creature like I normally do, but when I went to inflict the death slash, the creature vanished from before me to behind me and I couldn't get turned around quick enough and Genesis wasn't there to help, so by the time I got turned around all the creatures had ganged up on Angeal and killed him." Sephiroth was finally calming down some but he was still clinging to me. It's not that I mind or anything it's just hard because I like him so much. Like, "Like him", like him.

"Cloud. Can I ask you something?" Sephiroth said in between sobs.

"Sure You don't have to ask me that sir."

"Sephiroth"

"Huh?"

"Call me Sephiroth when we're alone. Please."

"Sephiroth." I blushed as I felt his name pour from my lips.

"Yes. My question is this, Cloud. How do you feel about me? Please be honest." I stared unbelievingly into his beautiful eyes. I couldn't believe how laid back he could be and I couldn't believe he was asking me that sort of question.

"Well I...to be honest...I like you. As in "Like you", like maybe even, love you." I closed my eyes and let go of Sephiroth. I expected him to push me away and kick me out of his living quarters. I waited, but nothing happened. He hugged me tighter and I opened my eyes to look at him in disbelief. He smiled at me and said, "I think I love you too, Cloud." I stared at him. I couldn't believe that he came out and said it. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. Savioring the feeling of his smooth skin on my face. I was so happy that tears began to flee from my eyes. I didn't move when forward. He kissed away the tears on my face before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He leaned back and started to get up, but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned and looked at me before pulling me up to a standing position as well. He pulled me into another room.

It was too dark to see where I was. He closed the door and a small light came on near what looked like a bed. Wait a bed!? We must be in his room! I started breathing heavily and I got really nervous all of a sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth turned around and hugged me. He lifted his head and I lifted mine and we stared at each other or a moment before he placed his lips on mine. He pulled me closer to him. I felt him lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I opened my mouth and let his tongue slip in. He made me walk backwards without stopping his assault on my mouth. I kept walking back until something bumped into the back of my legs. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me and supported me as he laid me down. I couldn't believe this was happening and I was wondering if this was him needing comfort or did he really love me. I broke the kiss because one I needed air and two I needed to ask.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes...Cloud?"

"Never mind." I couldn't ask him, or rather I was afraid to ask him. I was afraid that if I questioned his love for me, that he might push me away and never speak to me again unless he had to. Plus, at a moment like this, I didn't care if it was love or lust, I wanted him.

He kissed me again and climbd on top of me. I gasped when he lifted me up and moved me to the center of the bed. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hand around the back of Sephiroth's head to deepen the kiss. I felt his body relax above mine and he laid his body against mine and that's when I relized that we were both hard.

"Ah." I moaned, breaking the kiss. Sephiroth smirked and grinded our arousals together. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the pillows at the pleasurably sinful friction he was causing. I leaned up and kissed him again and started undoing the buckles on his jacket. When I undid the last buckle he slid it of of his shoulders and tossed it onto the floor and then pulled of my vest without unzipping it. I reached up with my hand and touched his marble like chest. It was smooth yet soft, hard yet silky, and unscarred. He grabbed my wrist and placed my arm back down on the bed. He then leaned down and started licking and biting at my neck. Once he found a spot he liked, he bit down on it and started to lick and suck at that one spot.

"Ah! Seph! *pant* That feels *pant* so good!" Sephiroth smiled against my skin and bit down hard enough to draw blood and he watched a drop of blood fall from the mark across the skin of my neck. Before it fell from my neck onto the bed, Sephiroth leaned down and licked the trail of blood back up to his bite mark. I was shaking and I knew Sephiroth could tell I was. He trailed kisses from my neck to my chest. Licking here, biting there. Finally he reached a new "toy" to play with. He found the nipple he liked best and started to tease it between his teeth and used his hand to tease the other.

Once he was bored with my nipples he moved down even further. When he reached my pants, he sat up, and started undoing my belt and zipper before pushing my pants down and off of me completely along with my boxers.

(A/N I think I like guys who wear boxers more than anything else. lol)

I blushed because I was now fully exposed to Sephiroth. I could feel his eyes looking my body up and down. It sent shivers up my spine. I closed my eyes as he placed his hand on my thigh nd moved it slowly up to my chest and back down again. Everywhere he touched left goosebumps on my skin. He grabbed my hands placed them at the clasp of his leather pants. I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat before I started undoing his belt and letting his pants fall from his waist to his knees.

"Your shaking Cloud. Are you nervous?" Sephiroth asked as he climbed off of me to pull his pants off and drop them on the floor.

(A/N Sephiroth doesn't wear underwear in my store when he is wearing his leather pants because It's easier to wear leather pants without underwear on)

"Yes. I am." I couldn't help but shake. I bit my lip out of nerves and then Sephiroth kissed me and looked me in the eyes.

"I am too. I've never been with someone younger than me. Genesis was my first and he was already experienced with men. He was the only one important to me in that way until I meet you." He looked at me like he was going to cry again.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you sooner?" I shook my head. I know there was some kind of relationship between him and Genesis, I just didn't want it to be what it was.

"I love you Sephiroth. I don't care what or you did in the past so long as you love me." I leaned up and pulled him back down on top of me and kissed him. I licked his lip and he let me in. He tasted like chocolate. I think it was the fact that I love chocolate and I love him. I gasped when our arousals rubbed together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued in the next chapter-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry readers! I was so busy with finishing school, getting ready for summer, and I'm on vacation right now. I promise I will finish updating the story as soon as I can! *bows and begs your forgiveness* Things have been so crazy lately with school and getting ready for the beach trip. I'm working on 2 other stories as well for friend of mine. I'm writing a L and Light story for my friend Kate and a "Axel and Itachi" and a "Axel, Itachi, and Sephiroth" story for my friend LizzytheMimzy. I'm really sorry it's taking me forever. I hope your enjoying the story so far.

Sephiroth: Why me.....

Cloud: Why you what?

Sephiroth: Why am I paired with so many people!?

Itachi(me): Because your sexy and the girls and guys love you.

Sephiroth: Oh who asked for your input anyway.

Itachi: *glares at Sephiroth*

Axel: That's enough!! Let Itachi get back to work!

Itachi: Thanks Axel. ^/-\^

Axel: No problem.


End file.
